feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Souls of Utopia/@comment-71.238.242.175-20160905021933
Idk if this'll be accepted as the intro, but I'd like to try and give it a whirl. This is traditional with a bit of advanced vocab in it. You dash through the divine and lush undergrowth, the soft and dainty vines stroking your face as you skip along. The birds twittered softly above in the thick and refreshing canopies. Skipping elegantly over the small rocky stream you pause and inhale, recieving refreshing and cool scents of fresh undergrowth and small critters scuffling amongst the roots of trees and rocks. But as you take in the smells and sights, something didn't seem quite right. Sure, small animals were squeaking and crawling around the bushes and rocks, but you felt something bigger... something observing you, quietly and elegantly. Green... nothing but green... who is here?! ''You thought, the emerald jungle seeming like a trap, like a cage ready to lock you in. But then, gently padding out of what seemed like a jungle, an elegant and divine creature stepped out. A wolf. Her silky white pelt shone in the glistening sunlight. Her undercoat barely anything but a blackish blue. "And who might this be?" Her voice was stern, but it rang throughtout the forest like a song. Lightly flicking her tail, several other canines emerged from the bushes. 4 or 5 at least. Not too many, but enough to be paralyzed with fear. "What should we do with it? Doesn't seem too hard to handle..." Boomed a loud and stern voice from the muscular greyish lavander male, his dark holly eyes boring into yours. "Now Kanji, settle down. It only seems to be the age of an Amateur." A towering female strutted forth, well above the height of Chandra or the other two wolves. "Should we let it join, Chandra?" Asked the canine with well blended shades of brown and ginger. "As long as he/she swears their loyalty, Silhouette. I will allow it if you all will." Chandra replied calmly, her blue eyes glowing. "Kika, what do you think?" Silhouette murmured. The greyish black canine responded, " Doesn't seem too skinny or scrawy... maybe..." Kika muttered back just out of earshot from you. "Kanji dear, and how about you?" Chandra inquired, swaying her snowy white tail softly. Kanji gave you a small snarl with a distrustful glance and said, "Fine... as long as he/she stays out of my fur." Nodding, Chandra turned to you, the pale blue fire blazing inside of her eyes. "Well, Kika, Kanji, and Silhoette agree, and so do I. Are you willing to join our our pack, young one?" ''Join? She wants me to join her pack?! ''Your heart beating fleetly, you burst out, terrified and nervous, "WANAJUNPAK!" Fat sparrows and finches burst out of the rhododendron bushes and flew into the sky. Kika and Silhoette burst into laughter, while Kanji found nothing amusing about the situation. Smiling warmly, Chandra said, "I'll believe thats a yes?" Nodding softly, Chandra shot a quick glance at the laughing hounds and they straightened up quickly. "Before you join, you must swear your unending loyalty to this sacred community. We'll explain the rules once we arrive at the denstite. Understood?" "Y-yes... I promise to protect this pack and provide my all for it!" Bowing their heads, the elegant canines muttered in unity as one pack, as one family, as if they were saying a prayer just in earshot, '"We Welcome You To The Sacred Community, The SOULS OF UTOPIA....." ''' By Snicklefritzer, AKA Gretchen (this took me 2 hours idk why just kill me)